Resident Wasp
by Reborn Evil
Summary: The devious company Umbrella has something new up their sleeves.


**Prologue**

Bruce Campbell was escorted down the hallway by two scrawny, young Umbrella security guards. Bruce Campbell 's hands were cuffed behind his back with bulky, high-tech handcuffs, which were very uncomfortable. Unfortunately the guards didn't care about how comfortable he was. Especially since he had attempted to break into their lab earlier that morning. Bruce Campbell was most famously know for his crazy stories of zombies (or what he like to call deadites) in the cabin in the woods. Of course no one believed him, I mean who would? For years he was scorned and ridiculed about his stories. But he knew they were true. After hearing about the Raccoon City incident and the rumors of the causes for its destruction, he was enraged with Umbrella. Even though they were just rumors he still believed that at least the zombie part was true. Even though deadites are caused by demonic spirits reanimating the body, he blamed Umbrella for his the nightmare (or nightmares) he went through, even though Umbrella's zombies are a viral mutation, which he didn't know at the time. So he broke into one of Umbrella's main laboratories-Area 51. This so called secret military base was one of the base of operations for Umbrella's elite UBCS (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service) force. It was also a secret testing facility for some of Umbrella's most horrible creations. Bruce thought breaking in, attempting to release a virus, and planting a bomb would be sufficient enough to destroy the facility, because he knew Umbrella would destroy it. Or at least that's what he thought. Well little did he know, Area 51 was not only the base of operations for UBCS but also Umbrella's thug, SWAT-like units, composed of ex-cons, ex-marines, and experts in all needed fields. So once he attempted to break in, which didn't work in the first place, the thug units easily restrained him. Now I know your thinking why didn't he chop them up with his chain saw or blow their heads off with his shotgun? Well, once they had him surrounded they tranquilized him before he could make his first move.

So now here he was, in hand cuffs, on his way to be imprisoned. _Look what you got yourself into this time!_ he thought to himself as he was escorted down the hall. The hall floor was made of marble and the walls also of marble. There were no windows and the only door in the hall was the elevator door and the end of the hall ,which they were walking towards. Nearing the elevator, the doors automatically opened. The guards shoved him in and then walked in after him. The interior of the elevator was shiny metal and had no buttons and was lit by an unseen light. Then elevator doors closed behind the guards and the elevator started to move. A slight hum could be heard as the elevator moved down (at least that's the way it seemed to be going). As the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened the guards pushed Bruce out the doors. They then came to another windowless, marble hallway. They proceeded down the hallway to the door at the other end.

They reached the end and one of the guards opened the large steel door. The door opened to revel what looked like a long corridor branching off to several labs. But it was very hard to tell through the blood, bodies and bullet holes and casings, splattered and littering the walls and floors. Giant, bloody reptilian-like footprints could be seem heading down the corridor into one of the labs. Immediately the guards drew their firearms. One, in assault position headed into the lab where the footprints lead, while the other stayed with Bruce. After a few seconds the wail of the guard could be heard coming from the lab.

"You stay here!" the guard ordered Bruce.

"I'm not going anywhere," Bruce said motioning to his handcuffs.

Cursing the guard proceeded toward the lab. He was trembling with fear. He had his back up against the wall, ready to blow away whatever it was that killed his partner.

"Boo!"

The guard jumped back and almost fired off a shot, as the other guard appeared around the doorway. He was laughing his heart out.

"Dangit Mike!" the stunned guard yelled. The other just laughed and laughed, until _Slice!_ A giant bloody claw ripped through the guard's abdomen and then pulling him back into the darkness of the abandoned lab. Blood spattered all over the other guard. The other guard scrambled to his feet pointing the gun into the lab. Breathing heavily, glanced over to where Bruce was supposed to be, but the prisoner was nowhere to be seen. Something scrambled across the floor in the darkness to his left. Then another to his right. Then there was one right in front of him. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could make out a faint outline of the creature in front of him. It seemed to be lizard-like, but was way to large to be a lizard. It was about five to six feet tall and had a long spiked tail. He blinked his eyes. Now he could no longer see the creature. Something was running across the floor! That something was getting closer. Running right towards the guard. The guard squeezed off a round. The running stopped, then a blood-curdling scream rang out through the corridors and the running resumed. The guard closed his eyes and screamed as he squeezed off the rest of his rounds. His gun stopped shooting. Startled he looked at the gun. The slide was locked. Now he could see the creature clearly. It looked almost like a dinosaur, yet it had spikes running down its back, its back teeth curved out of its mouth, and it was fleshy and had glowing red eyes. The thing snarled at the whimpering guard. The guard then let out one last scream of fear as the creature lunged at him, and then started tearing him limb from limb.

Bruce Campbell heard the blood-curdling scream, the gun shots, and the guard being torn to pieces. He cringed at the sound of bones being snapped and flesh being devoured by the creature. He had made a run down the corridor in the opposite direction of the guards. He had found a needle lying in the blood on the ground. The high-tech cuffs could only be unlocked by a security card, but by shoving a pointy object into the slide and moving down the slide it would eventually hit a spot that would release the cuffs. He had gotten the cuffs off and thrown then aside. He searched for a weapon. As he came to another lab two hands came out and grabbed him, covering his mouth and the other pulling on his arm. It wasn't the creature pulling him into the lab, it was One-the leader of Umbrella's roughest, toughest thug, SWAT-like team.


End file.
